Water detection systems are known and have been in use for many years. Typically, water detection systems include a water sensor unit that is hard wired to a security system or as a stand alone system that gives a visible or audible alarm only. These systems may detect and stop leaks that come from toilets, hot water heaters, sinks, washing machines, water makers and broken pipes and other potential fluid leak sites.
The main problem with conventional water detection systems is that they are generally hard wired products that are expensive and difficult to install within existing properties. Routing hard wires within an existing property typically requires either leaving the wires in an exposed and visible condition or running the wires through walls and above ceilings. Exposed and visible wires create their own safety problems and running wires through walls or above ceilings tends to be difficult and expensive.
Another problem with conventional water detection systems is that existing products can shut of individual valves on washing machines, sinks or the like, but not the main fluid valve. This approach requires a shut off valves for every possible fluid leak source thereby increasing the cost of the system. In addition, if the detected fluid came from a fluid source other than the predicted fluid source, then the wrong shut off valve may be activated thereby allowing the leak to continue to cause damage on the property.
Another problem with conventional water detection systems is that they do not easily indicate where the leak was detected. This can cause delays in locating and fixing the leak on the property thereby possibly allowing additional damage to occur.
Applicants have therefore noticed that there is a need for a system that is easy and inexpensive to install (even on existing properties), is capable of reliably removing the source of the fluid for a leak and assists in determining the location of the leak.